Sesión de terapia OS
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: ONE SHOOT-Isabella cansada de su aburrida vida matrimonial,decide realizar una entrevista con el prestigioso psicólogo Edward Cullen. ¿Podrá Edward darle una pizca de pasión a la vida marital de su nueva paciente?


ONE SHOOT

SESIÓN DE TERAPIA

Hace escasos minutos ha terminado de llover.

Recien salgo de casa y me encuentro en la parada del autobus esperando por uno que me lleve directo al consultorio.

Esta es mi entrevista de admisión,debo confesar que me encuentro algo nerviosa.

Es mi primera vez.

Soy de esas personas que erradamente creen que ser asistida por un psicólogo,es admitir tu estado de locura.

Y en estos momentos de mi vida,me resulta necesario comenzar con él.

Uno de los motivos es que mi matrimonio se ha tornado un fiasco,con los años se ha vuelto aburrido.

Amo a mi esposo,pero despues de diez años de casados,hemos pérdido el fuego.

Mi esposo,dedica mucho tiempo a su gran pasión que es su trabajo y a mi me ha tragado literalmente la casa,la economía y los niños.

Todo el tiempo nos la pasamos recordando como fue nuestro sexo,sin poder retomar donde nos quedamos.

Al llegar la noche y luego de haber pensado cada uno en el otro,caemos exhaustos en un sueño profundo,olvidando todo lo que nos deseamos durante el dia.

.

Mis amigas me dicen...

-Isabella Swan. ¡es hora que dejes a ese aburrido marido tuyo y vivas la vida!...-y les doy la razón con una tímida mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa.

Miles de veces,he intentado autoconvercerme que lo mejor es dejar de caminar por la calle mirando el suelo y caminar con la frente alta por si las moscas.

Pero nuevamente surgía de mi interior esos pensamientos ambiguos.

.

Subi al autobus, cogí mi boleto y me senté en el último asiento para organizarme mentalmente que le diría a mi psicólogo.

Mi viaje duraba casi una hora...lo cual tendría tiempo para pensar.

.

Supongo que asi me presentaré...

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.Y el motivo de mi entrevista es que le quiero poner los cuernos a mi esposo y no se con quien.- mi carta de presentación era muy osada,pensaría que soy unas bragas mojadas.

.

¿Que tal así?...

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.Y el motivo de mi entrevista es porque mi marido es un aburrido y mi cuerpo reclama algo de acción.-Eso tampoco...seria como una invitación a tómame aquí y ahora.Y no quería darle una mala impresión.

.

Por ahi esta estará bien...

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.Y el motivo de mi entrevista es que necesito un hombre en mi vida que me haga el amor hasta que me olvide cual es mi nombre.- sonó mas bien mujer desesperada. Mi psicólogo pensaría que realmente estoy interesada en él.

¡Joder!...mejor espero tenerlo cara a cara y ver que le digo,mejor dejo que todo fluya.

Al bajar del autobus,me percaté que unas grandes gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre mi ropa,estas se adherían sin vergüenza sobre mi cuerpo,mis pechos ponían al descubierto el frío que sentía.

Al llegar al consultorio,mi corazón golpeaba intensamente mi cuerpo.Y unas maripositas revoloteaban por mi estómago al leer la placa sobre la puerta.

DOCTOR EDWARD CULLEN-PSICÓLOGO.

Me senté decidida en la sala de espera para aguardar mi turno.

.

-Isabella Swan-escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios. Comencé a hiperventilar. Frente a mi vi a un Dios de la mitología griega. Me esforcé por mantener mis ojos abiertos,mientras mi rostro se encendía cual brasa para una gran barbacoa.

Me levanté ,caminé hacia él contoneando mis caderas,deslizándome con movimientos gatunos,algo provocativos,su mirada se clavo en mi figura y observé como saboreaba sus labios mientras ingresaba a su consultorio.

Estrecho mi mano en la suya,un latigazo de deseo atravezó mi cuerpo hambriento de él,no pude articular palabra,con un gesto de su mano me invitó a recostarme sobre el diván.

Mientras él se sentaba alejado de mi mirada.

-Señorita Swan,¿Cual es el motivo de su consulta?-me preguntó y luego de haber pensado durante el viaje, una hora,solo pude decirle...

-No lo sé.-No podía creer que ese hombre de figura perfecta ,rostro de ensueño y ese cabello cobrizo algo alborotado ,me habia anulado la capacidad de pensar.

-Generalmente..-me dijo con un tono sensual-Las consultas de las damas es porque sus matrimonios son un desastre. Es su caso,¿me equivoco?-podía sentir su sonrisa sobre mi cabeza.

-Supongo que me cuesta abrirme a usted.-le respondi apenas en un susurro.

-De un momento a otro,se abrira sola.-me dijo y ahora estaba segura que se sonreía, podía sentir el leve sonido que emitieron sus labios.

-Supongo que ha sido un error venir a conversar con usted,no me gusta que se burlen de mi.-le dije totalmente furiosa ,me incorporé bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos.

-Perdóneme señorita swan,no quise molestarla.

-No me interesa lo que usted quiera.-tomé el pomo de la puerta.-Buenas tardes-pensaba salir del consultorio cuando su anotador sonó furioso contra el piso y me encarceló entre sus brazos,contra la puerta,mi corazón se disparó a miles de latidos por segundo.

-¿Piensa irse señorita swan?-Su aliento golpeó contra mi nuca y su fragancia a hombre traspaso mi cortina de cabello que caía sobre mi espalda,su proximidad me paralizó a tal extremo que no puede caminar un paso,solo pude girar sobre mi cuerpo para que su aliento martillara con furia mi rostro.

-Si,se ha burlado de mi.-solo pude articular esas pocas palabras,su cuerpo se acopló al mio, sintiéndome frágil, con sus músculos marcados sobre mi.

-Que pena que decida marcharse,llueve a cantaros y aun no me a contado su problema. Quizás pueda ayudarla.-su mirada profunda y su tono burlón,mojaron mis bragas.

Con dos de sus enormes dedos despejó mi rostro, de un mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre mi mejilla,mi respiración me dejaba al descubierto de cuanto deseaba a este hombre.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida,demostrando su triunfo y delineo mi cuerpo con sus dedos,solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi mente se entregase y no pensara.

-Apuesto que su esposo es un aburrido..-decia mientras una de sus manos intentaba rozar mi pecho que se movia agitadamente preso por el deseo de sus manos.Y su sonrisa aparecia otra vez.

En el trayecto, bajo los tirantes de mi top,dejando al descubierto mi carne,tomó uno de mis pechos,se lo llevó a su boca y los degustó como si fueran un manjar,primero uno,luego el otro,mis suspiros abandonaron mi boca para luego convertirse en jadeos,en suaves y vergonzosos jadeos.

Sus labios degustaron mi piel,hasta tomar mis labios,su boca se abrió de tal forma que succionaron en su totalidad la mía. Convirtiéndose en un beso demandante,cargado de pasión y deseo.

Su cuerpo presionaba al mio contra la puerta, mordia,succionaba y degustaba toda mi boca,una mano volvió a acariciar mi cuerpo ,hasta llegar a mi entrepierna para acariciarme sobre la tela de mi ropa interior,provocando un temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

Anticipando su próximo movimiento,que no se hizo esperar,corrió mi braguita de encaje he introdujo suavemente su dedo haciendo presión en mi centro femenino,mis manos que habian estado inertes al costado de mi cuerpo,decidieron tomar partido en la situación,lo tomé violentamente de su pelo,provocando un sordido gemido en él y vorazmente me comí su boca.

Nuestro cuerpos se deseaban intensamente,mi aroma a deseo flotaba en el ambiente,mientras profundizaba su toque.

-Te encuentras tan mojada,Isabella...Asi me gusta...-me dijo sobre mis labios,al introducir su dedo hasta lo mas profundo de mi interior,solté un sonoro gemido que lo enloqueció,presionando su cadera contra la mia y hacerme notar su mienbro que reclama atención.

Mis sentidos totalmente anulados por la situación,intensificaron los movimmientos de mi lengua dentro de su boca ,mientras sentía como ingresaba dos de sus dedos en mi.

-Correte para mi , mi amor.-su voz sonaba castigada por el deseo.

Mis caderas acompañaban el movimiento de su mano y mis manos enloquecidas enredaban su cabello.

Un fuego intenso se arremolino en mi interior,que culminó en una gran explosión de calor,humedad y lujuria contra sus dedos,mi sexo reclamaba otro tipo de atención,mis manos descendieron por su espalda,él se estremeció .

Acaricie su pecho,sus abdominales,mis manos bajaron hasta encontrar su sexo húmedo que marcaba como la aguja de una brújula el norte,apuntando a mi rostro.

Comencé a masajearlo de manera ascendente y descendente intensificando el movimiento con algo mas de velocidad-

-Me vuelves loco.-me hablo guturalmente,en un rápido movimiento desabroche su pantalón,él subió mi falda dejándola como un pequeño cinturón ,para luego tomarme de mis glúteos,enlazar mis piernas en su cadera y poseerme violentamente de una sola estocada,la que provocó que yo aullara de placer.

Sus movimientos eran exactos y precisos,un nuevo orgasmo se gestaba en mi interior.

Mi espalda acariciaba la puerta con movimientos audaces por las estocadas que le daba a todo mi ser, pronto aceleró el ritmo ,solo se escuchaba el sonido de su cadera que golpeaba mi cuerpo y un sonido mas que sexual de su miembro que se frotaba con mi interior lubricado.

-Correte...aho..ra...con...migo-su voz entrecortada me pedía acabar juntos en la habitación del consultorio. Cargada por nuestros jadeos y nuestra respiración agitada, encendían al máximo nuestra necesidad.

Imposible describir en palabras su rostro consumido por el enminente orgasmo suyo.

El mio explotó de manera violenta sobre su miembro que era devorado por mi sexo en una contracción involuntaria de mi ser, que aprisionaba su miembro,aceleró sus movimientos,masajeaba mis glúteos,acaraciaba mis piernas que se enroscaban en su cintura.

El orgasmo mutuo era una necesidad ,estallamos juntos,cual volcán expulsa furioso su lava.

Me aprisionó contra la puerta,apoyó su rostro contra mi pecho,mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban. Solté su agarré,me acomodé la ropa ,él se levantó su pantalón,su sexo hinchado volvía a su reposo anterior.

Tomó su anotador del suelo,solo nos miramos en silencio...

-Isabella,su siguiente turno es la semana próxima,a la misma hora.

-Aqui estaré-estreché su mano.-fue realmente un placer..

-El placer es mio .-abrió la puerta,lo miré una vez mas,me mordi mi labio inferior.

No podía creer que me habia amado con tanta pasión,salí por la puerta que se cerraba detras mi ,camine unos pasos, reia sola.

Sali totalmente satisfecha, algo recordé,me volví sobre mis pasos, al verme entrar me sonrió,le respondi su sonrisa ,algo tímida,me sentía sonrojada por lo sucedido.

Tome coraje,lo miré y le dije...

-Amor,recuerda pasar a buscar a los niños por la escuela.

-Si mi amor,prepara la cena,que tengo hambre.-me atrajó a su cuerpo,deposito un cálido beso y salí rumbo a nuestra casa a preparar la comida.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA ..

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


End file.
